Reading The Books
by AutobotCopperShadow
Summary: Many things happen in this story, but the main one is that the people read the books!


**Hello, this is the rewrite of the prologue of Reading the Books because apparently it was confusing, so I will fix it up a bit. By the way, less characters because, everyone, let's be honest, no one wants that many characters. It'll probably be the Seven, Nico, and Thalia.**

**Extreme Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Oh, and the idea of the statues goes to MidnightsBrokenSong**

* * *

><p>Camp Half-Blood<p>

March 22, 2012

5:23PM

3rd POV

Crowded tables sat under a dining pavilion, filled with the chatter of demigods. All chatter ceased as the half-centaur teacher, Chiron, stood up. He announced the usual news, before a certain piece of news drew the attention of all of the demigods to him.

"Has anyone gotten news on Perseus?" Chiron asked the pavilion. At the name, a sob split the silence, and a blond girl at the Athena table put her head in her hands. Her siblings rushed to comfort her, many of the younger ones not knowing what to do. Chiron sighed with sadness filling his tone as he let the children finish eating in silence, melancholy filling the area. He dismissed them to the campfire, which glowed purple and low to the ground.

The campers sang a few songs, before drifting off to their cabins as Chiron left sadly, heading to the Big House. The girl who had sobbed in the pavilion drifted off, instead to the beach. 3 people followed her, all close friends.

The girl, Annabeth, sat down on the dry sand, looking at the gray beach. Ever since learning about Percy's disappearance, the water had seemed to lose the blue in it. Poseidon seemed down, but after all, Percy was his favorite son

Annabeth lay her head in her hands, thinking. She had found out that there was a new demigod at a place called the Wilderness School, where Chiron had then sent the satyr Gleeson Hedge. She felt Thalia's hand on her shoulder, before Thalia rested in the sand next to her.

"Where could he be?" Thalia asked the air around them, not particularly asking anyone. Nico and Grover sat across from them, Nico at his most vulnerable moment that Annabeth had ever known him. Tear tracks dusted down Annabeth's face, and she hadn't smiled since Percy had disappeared. Grover was sitting across from Thalia, deep in thought. She remembered that he had said his empathy link wasn't working, so Percy was probably asleep. I mean, he wouldn't be dead, or else Grover would too. That didn't help very much at all.

Annabeth turned away from the others when she saw one of the undetermined campers, a 6-year-old girl, running towards them, with a note in her hands. She walked up to Thalia, seeing Annabeth's upset face, and then said, in a whisper, "The old ladies said to give this to you."

Thalia grabbed the note and was about to say something before a bright light overcame them.

-;-

Mount Olympus

December 21, 1945

6:47PM

3rd POV

"APOLLO, I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER! I HELPED DELIVER YOU!

"ZEUS, WOULD YOU STOP CHEATING ON ME!

"HEY, WHERE'D MY WALLET GO? HERMES!"

That was just a few of the conversations going on before the gods dismissed the meeting at 7:00. The thrones were all filled with moving, animated, and talking gods, except for Dionysus's throne, where he was reading a wine magazine, one leg slung over his arm rest, the other crossing it. His wine magazine was slightly dipping, revealing him to be asleep

Hestia sat at the hearth, her chestnut brown hair and fiery orange eyes moving around. She poked at the hearth, when she adopted a horrified expression and what she was poking the hearth with clattered to the ground. All of the gods, at that sound, looked over to where she was, to find her looking mad. They traced her eyes back to a cluster of about ten statues, each one different from the last. A girl at the end was holding a box and note.

None of the gods knew these children, but they felt a weird... sympathy? They didn't know what it was like to be petrified by Medusa, but it had to hurt. I mean, all your internal organs turned to stone? Talk about ouch. When Hestia reached out to touch one of them and cracks raced along the surface of it. The figure of a teen tumbled to the ground

Every single god and goddess was horrified, except for Ares. The teen was covered in a mixture of blood and golden ichor from head to toe. His purple shirt was ripped in most places, and blood had soaked through the parts that hadn't. His red hair, wait... no, that wasn't red, it was just soaked in blood

Hestia backed away, and she looked like she was about to throw up. She stopped and walked up to the boy. There was a warm flash of light, and suddenly the boy was cleaned up. He groaned and slowly stood up. He wasn't facing the gods, so he didn't see them. His eyes widened when he saw the others statues, and then narrowed murderously. Slowly turning arounds, he looked at each of the gods, his eyes opening wider at everyone.

"What am I doing here?" He enuciated each word, looking at them. Hestia looked at him, and then she put her hand on his shoulder. She could feel the power rolling off this demigod in waves

"We do not know why you are here." Hestia spoke softly, but sternly, to the mystery boy. He turned to her, and then bowed. Hestia smiled softly, happy that at least one demigod thanked her, and took in the boy's features. He had slightly long, shaggy black hair and she happily noticed his sea-green eyes, exactly like her favorite brother, Poseidon's, eyes. She deduced that this young boy in front of her was a son of her brother. She pulled him into a sudden hug as she saw the sorrow in his eyes. He sobbed into her shoulder, and she patted his back, surprised by this sudden familial affection towards the boy.

He pulled away and drew in a ragged breath. "I am Percy Jackson, son of-" He suddenly stopped talking, and then shook his head and continued. "I cannot tell you whose son I am, but I can tell you it is one of the male gods, and one of the major Olympians. I am 18 years old. The plethra of statues behind me are all of my friends." He nodded towards the group of statues. He stepped in front of the closest one.

"This is Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, and my... my girlfriend." He had stuttered on the girlfriend part. Moving onto the next statue, he gazed in melancholy. "This is Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, and apparently he had a crush on me." Percy blushed bright red as he said the last part, and many gods gazed upon the son of Hades with shock. Suddenly he looked back and forth. "But... they look younger than I last saw them?" He questioned, probably asking himself some unanswered question.

"Anyway." He shook his head and looked at the next two statues. "Thalia, daughter of Zeus, leuitinant of Artemis. I know she was a tree, but... something happened.

"This is Grover Underwood, satyr, Lord of the Wild." At the gods shocked looks, and Hermes questioning one, he continued. "You'll see." Moving onto the next 3 statues, his face changed into sadness when he looked at the one of the other teens. "These are Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez. A son of Jupiter, a daughter of Aphrodite, and a son of Hephasteus." He nodded his head, looking at the next three. He recognized the other two, but the third he didn't

"This is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." He nodded towards the young girl whose head was on the other boy's shoulder. "Frank Zhang, son of Mars. I don't know her though." He gestured towards the last girl, who was holding the box and note. Hestia whispered something to him, and he nodded

Turning around, he tapped the wrists of everyone of the statues, revealing the demigods. The first girl, Annabeth Chase, had long blond hair like all children of Athena, and dull gray eyes. Her eyes were ringed red, and her hair was ruffled, as if she had just gotten out of bed. She wore a wrinkled camp half-blood shirt, and jean shorts

The second, Nico Di Angelo, had dark hair and eyes. His skin was pallid, and he was very skinny. His eyes had purple bags underneath them, as if he didn't get enough sleep. He looked in the same state as Annabeth, and his clothes were wrinkled, his eyes ringed red. He wore an aviator jacket, a skull t-shirt, and black jeans

Thalia had short black hair, in which was the tiara from Artemis. She had electric blue eyes like the children of Zeus have. She wore a shirt that said, 'Green Day', and a silver parka with blue jeans. She looked like Annabeth and Nico, but not as sad

Grover Underwood looked sorrowful as well. In his hand was a tin can, and he had curly brown hair and a goatee. His eyes were brown-green, and he had on a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt

Jason Grace had sky-blue eyes and short blond hair. He held a gladius, a roman weapon, which made the gods wonder why the heck the Romans were mixed in with the Greeks. He wore a ragged purple shirt, blue jeans, and golden-rimmed glasses.

Piper McLean looked like a beauty queen, with kaleidoscope eyes, flashing blue, green, and brown. She held Helen's dagger, Katropis, and she had choppy brown hair. She wore a brown ski jacket, blue jeans, and a Hello Kitty shirt.

Leo Valdez looked like a Latino Elf, with a crazy grin, curly and wild black hair, and deep brown eyes tinged with a slight orange color. He wore a Camp Half-Blood shirt, blue jeans, and had oil smudges on his arms, but the thing the gods registered least was the fact that his hand was on fire.

Hazel Levesque had long, curly brown hair and wide and surprised golden eyes. She wore a purple SPQR shirt, and jean shorts. She was holding the burly kid's hand, with her head on his shoulder

Frank Zhang had buzzed black hair and narrowed brown eyes. He wore a purple SPQR shirt also, but he wore blue jeans. He was also holding Hazel's hand.

Hazel stumbled but was caught by Frank, making her blush a bright red, and Hades's eyes to slightly narrow. Piper was also caught by Jason, but she didn't blush, merely smiled. Annabeth had tears streaming down her cheeks, and Thalia swung her into a hug, but suddenly everything just stopped. Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and Grover all looked at Percy, and he swung his arms open. They piled up against him, and Annabeth pressed her lips against Percy's.

Suddenly, someone cleared there throat in an exaggerated way. She was looking at them with an insane smile, but she shook her head and opened the envelope. She read, in an insanely monotone voice.

_Ello, Peoples!_

_I'm Grace Witokitz, and I'm a fangirl. Percabeth is my favorite couple, but Persassy is my favorite character. Anyway, I decided to write a story about you reading your last story. So read the book! Thank you for listening, tata!_

_Love you,_

_Grace Witokitz_

The girl waved her hand, threw the box at Percy, and disappeared in a yellow flash. "Bye!" The demigods heard as they glanced at each other incredously, before Annabeth shook her head and grabbed the box from Percy.

"Ok..." She dragged out her word, before pulling out the only book in the box. _**"Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus."**_ She looked worried as she looked at the cover of the book, but she opened the book to the first page at Zeus's head nod as the everyone else sat back and prepared for the reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you! I finished this document on 11-29-14. Yesterday, I went Black Friday shopping. I ad no idea it could be such a hassle! *wipes brow* So anyway, it has 2113 words! Goodnight!<strong>


End file.
